Obedience : A Daughter's Story
by LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: The team is called out to a town where children of the local rape victims are being kidnapped. When all signs point to a girl who is invisible to society, what secrets will be revealed when everything isn't what it seems? A Reid/Morgan established relationship. My second story ya'll!
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my second story. (I feel like numbering them!) I've been an avid watcher of Criminal Minds up until Emily dies so I might be behind on things... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 1

Melissa pulled her coat around her now skinny waist as the cold night air blew by. She was returning from a group therapy and was not far from home. The past year had changed her; it had taught her to be more wary of the night. She wasn't too bothered of the nighttime as she was when it all began, but the feeling was still there.

As she walked, she heard a tree branch snap and froze. A deja vu feeling was coming onto her as she walked faster towards her house and came to the front door. Fumbling with the keys, Melissa opened the door.

"Janie?" She called out into the house. "I'm home! How was Tyler? Did he get to sleep alright?" She set down her keys by the front door and hung up her coat. When she didn't here any return reply, she walked towards the nursery.

"Janie, are you here?" The nursery door was closed and the light was shut off. An uneasy feeling in her gut told her not to open the door. Hesitantly, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it to enter the room. Her hand felt up the wall and flipped on the switch. When Melissa's eyes fell upon the scene before her, she let out a long and loud scream.

Janie was on the floor dead and bleeding. Above a crib on the wall was a message written in Janie's blood.

_Collected what was mine._

* * *

_ Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold. -Andre Maurois_

Reid sat down in a cushy chair on the private jet. He pushed his glasses into place as he read through the latest file. He flipped quickly through the reports and crime scene photos as the rest of the team stepped onto the plane.

"Oh look Morgan, he's so cute when he reads ahead of us." Came Emily's voice with a chuckle.

"Our little genius is growing up." JJ sighed.

Without looking up, Reid muttered. "I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified."

"But you have and IQ of 187." Emily scoffed.

"And, my dove, you can read 20,000 words per minute." Garcia sang as she stepped onto the plane.

Derek chuckled and ruffled Spencer's hair. "Face it; you're a genius." He sat down next to the resident genius and whispered into his ear. "And you're _my _genius, don't forget that."

Spencer blushed and the girls cooed and gave wolf whistles.

"Agent Morgan, I thought I told you to keep your relationship with Dr. Reid behind closed doors." Hotch came through the entrance. Derek looked up.

"Are the plane doors closed?"

"They are now." Rossi replied as he came through the entryway.

"Then I can continue." Derek said as he nuzzled closer to Spencer who gave a squeak.

"Morgan." Hotch gave a warning tone. Derek held his hands up above his head away from Reid and gave him a small smirk. Hotch gave an identical smirk as he read his own file of the latest case.

"So, what do we have? Serial kidnapper?" Emily asked.

"It seems so," Rossi began. "It seems this kidnapper takes these children when they are between one month and six months old. No evidence of the the intruder anywhere in the house."

"What about the message left on the latest victim's house?" Emily inquired.

"There were fingerprints, but they were no match in any databases." Reid stated. "This unsub possibly has never been registered into any organization in their life."

"This unsub probably has no regard for life as this last kidnapping, he killed the babysitter." JJ said.

"Sheriff Holke will be waiting for us at the airport." Hotch said looking at his phone that chirped.

"Holke is a friend of yours, right?" Rossi asked.

"High school." Hotch replied. "I made him Jack's godfather. He and his wife helped a lot when Haley died."

Reid gave a small smile. It had been a while since Hotch had talked about Haley's death. He knew it was a lot to go through and nearly losing Jack almost sent him over the edge. Still, it was nice to have the Hotch he knew back, even though it wasn't the same Hotch. Reid felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"How much sleep did you get?" Came a deep rumbling voice.

Reid wasn't feeling tired until he asked that. He yawned and Garcia glared at Derek.

"What's wrong, my Tech Goddess?"

She pointed a very sharp fingernail at him. "You have been doing too much aerobic exercise for my little white genius. Look at him, so exhausted."

"I'm fine really." Spencer tried to assuage his bubbly friend. "Besides, we didn't go home together last night."

"He ran out of clean clothes at my place." Morgan grinned.

"Morgan, I know you are at the age where you are very open with your personal life, but us elder people do not need to hear this." Rossi smiled as he gestured to himself and Hotch.

"I didn't know I was now a senior citizen." Hotch smirked as he stared out the window. Reid could only imagine what was going through their unit chief's head. He reached up and took off his glasses and handed them to Morgan. Derek smiled and kissed his forehead lightly and grabbed the glasses. Spencer settled a little deeper into Derek's bicep and breathed in the scent of Old Spice. As he tried to sleep, Spencer couldn't help but try to analyze the case. His brain was giving off theories off of theories when he heard a deep voice.

"Stop thinking too much and sleep. We will be there soon."

Spencer smiled and tried to do as his boyfriend said. Only one last thought ran through his mind before he succumbed to the tangles of sleep.

_Who would want to steal babies from rape victims?_

**There we go. A little dark for me, but then again, I love dark chocolate!333 and certain chocolate bars named Shemar Moore. **

**Please review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please read and review. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**

Chapter 2

Sheriff Holke was waiting at the terminal for the BAU to get off their plane. Glancing at his watch, a habit he developed after having six children, a familiar voice chuckled at him.

"Timing us, Jared?" Looking up, he smiled.

"Aaron!" He enveloped his old friend in a hug. "It's been too long."

"It has." Hotch stepped aside. "This is my team. Agent David Rossi." Rossi waved.

"Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily shook his hand

"Nice to meet you." She greeted. Sheriff Holke held up a hand.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Agent Jennifer Jareau." J.J. shook his hand.

"Agent Derek Morgan." the dark skinned man walked up to him and smiled his pearly white smile and shook his hand.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Holke was surprised to see a young person walk up to him and shake his hand.

"Boy, you look no older than my oldest boy." Spencer smiled politely.

"Graduated high school when I was 12." Holke whistled.

"Well then, Doctor, nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

"And last but definitely not the least, our tech specialist, Penelope Garcia." Garcia squealed and took a picture of Holke. The flash threw him off for a second.

"Garcia." Hotch gave a monotonous warning. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gathering evidence that you had friends when you were younger." Garcia smiled up at him. Aaron couldn't help but smile at the perky agent.

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch turned back to Holke. "I'm sorry about that, Jared. I would put her on a leash, but I don't think it would work. She would find a way to break out."

"Sticks and Stones, Hotch." Garcia sang.

"Are we being escorted to the sheriff's station?" Reid asked.

"No, I just wanted to meet you all before we delve into the case." Holke said as he walked with them. "Speaking of, you all had the chance of reading the file?"

"Yes," Emily stated. "I was wondering if all the women in this case were all raped?"

Holke nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is a very unfortunate thing. We may be a large town, but every time these girls come in, it is like the community comes together; it brings us closer in a way."

"Well, it is human instinct to comfort those who are hurt that are close to us because it hurts us." Rossi stated. "Is there a way we can talk to the victims?"

Holke nodded. "When I told my wife you were coming, she told her book club who told local churches who passed the word onto the ladies themselves."

"So, they are all waiting for us at the station?" Morgan asked with a smile.

Nodding, Sheriff Holke led them to their government issued cars; two black SUVs. Next to them was a large blue van.

Hotch pointed at it. "Is that yours?"

Holke nodded. "Yep, the wife wanted to take my mustang to work instead of this heavy duty one."

"Do you have a lot of kids, Sheriff Holke?" JJ asked.

"Six. Junior, Julie, Janice, Jordan, Joyce, and Joel. With another one on the way." Holke smiled as he thought of his kids.

"How do you pay for groceries?" Rossi joked.

"Some weeks I wonder the same thing."

Hotch looked at his friend. "How does Jackie do it?"

"Weight Watchers. Ah, but a woman who can put up with me and six others is a keeper." Holke laughed. He patted his midsection. "Of course, I think I need to join as well. I was a 28 when we were married; now I'm breaking 39."

The team jumped into the cars and drove behind Holke.

Reid turned to Garcia. "Pen?"

"Yes, my darling albino minx?" Reid blushed. He was glad that Morgan was not in the same car. As part of the agreement with Hotch, they were in separate cars wherever they were to go unless they going as a team to take down someone.

"Has Derek said anything about doing anything later this month?"

"Oh, yeah, your anniversary is at the end of this month, right?" JJ asked from behind the wheel.

"How long has it been for you two?" Rossi turned as much as he could in the front passenger seat.

"Two years." Reid smiled like an idiot; an idiot who was in love with the greatest guy ever.

"I'm so happy for you two, but no he hasn't told me anything." Garcia pursed her hot pink lips.

"Oh, because I'm starting to wonder if he forgot."

"What makes you say that?" JJ asked.

"Well there was the time he forgot that we had a date after a case and he left me at a gay bar all night."

"How did that go?" Garcia leered.

"I met a drag queen named Kiwi. He was nice enough to drive me home from the tattoo parlor."

"Tattoo parlor?" Came the response of all three people in the car.

Spencer blushed deeper. "Um, yeah. Tattoo parlor. "

Garcia hit him. "That's why you didn't want to jump in the pool at my pool party. Where is it? What is it?"

"On my chest. Above my right pectoral. It's a dog tag with Derek's name on it."

"Oh my god that's so CUTE!" Garcia squealed as she hugged Reid.

"I bet he has something planned for you." JJ assured.

Reid nodded and stared out the window. He could start to feel that this case would try everyone on the team as well as the town.

* * *

They arrived at the police station and a sea of press were there to meet them. As they got out of their cars, a porky brunette woman came up to them with a microphone and a camera.

"Sheriff Holke, what are you trying to do to end these kidnappings or are you turning a blind eye to the mothers who are suffering?"

Holke paused in front of the press woman. "Miss Pendive, don't you have someone's marriage that needs to be torn apart?"

Miss Pendive blinked rapidly. "Sheriff, are you accusing _me_ of being a home wrecker?"

"Miss Pendive, I don't have to accuse you of anything. I have file cabinet of restraining orders against you in my office. Excuse me." Sheriff Holke pushed past the cameras and all the press people. Once they entered, they were overwhelmed by ringing phones and overlapping voices.

There were many women standing around the room. They looked scared and like they had been crying. The range of women were from older teens to mid thirties. When the women saw the team walk in, they immediately flooded towards them. An abundance of questions overlapped each other.

"Ladies," Holke held up his hands. "These agents just got in. Can we let them settle before we start? They will call on you when they are ready. Thank you."

The women nodded and went back to their seats. They began talking a bit more quietly as the team set up their station.

JJ walked to an empty cork board and started to pin up papers. "What is our plan of action?"

"If we can make a list of all the children missing in this case, and determine how old each of them would be now, that could help up a lot." Hotch offered.

"Do you want us to interview all the mothers?" Derek asked. "We could also find out who this rapist is."

"Is the rapist involved?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, he could have an accomplice." Rossi thought.

"This guy probably has power over this accomplice; like a father-figure for his accomplice." Reid though out loud. "Paul Bernardo had power over Karla Homolka when he committed his many claims she was so afraid he would kill her if she went to the police because of the tape of them raping and killing Tammy, her younger sister."

Garcia opened her laptop and started to type quickly on her keyboard. "Records show that DNA _is _gathered of the rapist-both from the rape and the child- but there are no matches anywhere in this town."

"Widen your search, see if there is anyone in the other towns who match the DNA." Hotch said to Garcia. A small voice was cleared and the team looked up.

"Excuse me, Uncle Jared?" the young woman asked. She was blonde and thin with a coat over herself.

"Melissa, I thought you were at Janie's funeral." Holke embraced. "Agents, this is my niece, Melissa."

"Are you one of the rape victims?" Rossi asked.

Melissa nodded. "I am. I was at Janie's funeral, but the parents asked me to leave. They think that I had something to do with her death."

"You aren't at fault." Holke comforted. "Melissa's baby was taken last week. The babysitter, Janie, was found dead in the nursery."

"That is the first time the unsub has shown violence above rape, right?" Emily asked.

Holke nodded. "Does it mean something?"

"It could mean that he felt threatened with Janie there, but the report implies that he would have raped Janie instead of killing her." Reid explained. "It could also mean that he is slowly getting out of control. Which in that case, we can catch him."

"How do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"When an unsub starts going out of control, they make more and more mistakes." Morgan stated. "When they get sloppy, they are more likely to be caught before anyone else can be hurt."

Melissa nodded. "I didn't want Tyler. I wanted to live a few years before I had a child, but Tyler was a happy accident. My uncle and his family have supported me though this ordeal."

"What about your own family? If you don't mind me asking." JJ asked.

"When I got pregnant, they kicked me out. It didn't matter that it was rape or not to them." Melissa sniffed. "They are extreme Catholics. Please find Tyler. He's only a baby."

Morgan came up to her. "We will. Do you have a picture we can use?" Melissa nodded and pulled out a small wallet size of Tyler. He wore a cowboy onesie and a happy smile. His bright blue eyes were very striking.

"He has his father's eyes." Melissa said. "During my rape I remember those eyes. Tyler has those eyes."

Morgan took the picture. "We will find Tyler. I can guarantee that." Melissa smiled and Sheriff Holke led her away.

"If you need anything, hollar." He said as he left.

"OK, Morgan, you and Rossi interview the victims. Try to get as much information as you can out of them. Reid, I want you and Garcia to figure out a pattern this unsub has. I need you find out what type of women does he like and how does he meet them. JJ, Emily and I will talk to the locals and see if they've seen a strange man lurking about." Hotch gave out orders. The team broke out into their groups and Reid was sifting through papers trying to find a pattern. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and he jumped. turning he saw it was his - as Garcia put it - chocolate sugar daddy. Reid blushed at the thought and Garcia gave him a knowing look as she typed away on the keyboard.

"I talk to Hotch and he said we can sleep in the same hotel room if only you will behave." Morgan smiled.

Reid spluttered. "Me behave?"

"I'm glad we understand each other. I'll catch you later, babe." His hand tossed Reid's curls a bit before following Rossi to interview the women in the station.

"Ooo," Garcia sang. "Someone likes to cause trouble."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Can we find a pattern, please?"

"Anything for you my white chocolate bar." Reid and Garcia sat at a table and began making connections.

**Ok that was a little longer than I wanted. Then again, I love writing so...**

**I just had to make Reid blush. It's like a rite of passage when writing Criminal Minds Fanfics. Next chapter, connections and examples will be given. Oh, speaking of examples, Paul Bernardo was a real person. He claims innocence as well as his wife Karla (I don't know if they were really married or it was a common law thing). Just so you know because there are very sick people out there if you didn't know it already.**

**XOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3. I got to be honest I didn't know that this many people would follow me or my stories, so thank you from the deepest place in my heart (And I'm from Texas so my heart is pretty big :D)**

**So please keep up with the reading and I shall provide the writing!**

Chapter 3

Derek and Rossi sat down and called the first woman who was the oldest of the rape victims.

"Hello ma'am." Morgan greeted. The woman tossed her shoulder-length blonde hair as she sat down.

"Hello." she fiddled with her bracelets.

Rossi gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be nervous. We are here to help."

The woman nodded. "I know, but it has been thirteen years since..." she trailed off.

"Just tell us everything you can think of. Even the slightest detail will help." Morgan smiled. Breathing in, the woman began.

"My name is Angela Park. I was raped on my way home from a church function. It was a calm night and he grabbed me from behind. He held me down and put a gag in my mouth to keep me quiet."

"Was there anything that stood out to you?"

Angela thought a moment. "He had bright blue eyes and a tattoo on his left arm."

"Can you describe the tattoo?" Rossi asked.

Angela bit her lip. "An animal, I think. Maybe a wolverine?"

"A wolverine?" Morgan asked.

"I'm a biology major. I did a study on wolverines as my term paper."

Rossi leaned forward. "What about your baby?"

Angela nodded as she started to tear up. "She was born seven pounds with the biggest smile I had ever seen." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I named her 'Carla' after my grandmother. She had his eyes."

"Your rapist?" Morgan asked. Angela nodded.

"What about the night she was taken? Was there anyone who was following you or made you feel uncomfortable that day?" Rossi inquired.

Thinking, Angela shook her head, but then paused. "There was a little girl who was at the park that day. I took Carla to the park and there was this little girl there who said he daddy was looking for a sister for her in the park."

Morgan looked over at Rossi.

* * *

They interviewed the rest of the women and came together to show what they found.

"Interviewing the women, Rossi and I found that they were approached by a girl each time they were in the park with their child and then the baby was taken later that night."

"That could be his accomplice. Could be a daughter or a girl he adopted." Emily thought out loud.

"Melissa told us that the girl that approached her was five. According to the other women's testimonies, the girl would be almost eighteen." Rossi looked over his notes

"He's probably using the kids he kidnapped to kidnap more." Reid ran to the victim's profiles. "According to this, he might rape someone soon."

JJ nodded. "That would make sense. Each child was at least three months or more when kidnapped. With the gestation period, he has at least another year before he kidnaps again.

"We need to find this man and these kids." Hotch said sternly.

A knock came and Holke was there. "Hey, how is it going?"

"We have reason to believe that the unsub will strike again. I need you to issue a curfew for the entire town on the young girls. We don't need another rape on this case." Hotch demanded. Holke nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Holke left and Melissa came up.

"Hi." She all but whispered.

Emily smiled. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Melissa crossed her arms over her waist. "I can't go home. Janie's parents paid the clean-up crew not to clean up the nursery. "

Garcia came up and gave Melissa a hug. "They shouldn't be harassing you. You both lost a child."

"But the chances that my child is still alive is high. I overheard you talking, I'm sorry. It's a bad habit I have."

Morgan shook his head. "No problem. We can get someone to clean up your house."

Melissa shook her head. "You don't have to. If you find Tyler, that would be enough for me to continue to cope."

"It won't be a problem. Let me walk you to your car." Rossi offered. Reid smiled, Rossi was such a gentleman. Melissa took the offer and Rossi led her out. JJ and Emily gave each other a look and went back to packing up and tidying their workplace.

"Ok, let's go to the hotel room. Rossi will join us later." Hotch yawned.

Spencer was carefully pinning up another photo before grabbing his go-bag. Derek winked at him and he blushed slightly. Penelope grabbed Spencer's arm as they walked out into the parking lot that was lit up for the night. They arrived at the hotel and got into their rooms. Rossi did meet back up before they left after he walked Melissa to her car.

Spencer opened the door to his hotel room and was met with a pair of lips attacking his neck.

"Ugh, Derek!" He gasped.

"Oh, pretty boy. You don't know how hard it is to see you all sexy and smart with your glasses and _not_ want to kiss you senseless. I feel like you're teasing me with your delicious neck here." Derek lifted his head and placed his lips on his genius' lips. Spencer sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

Before he knew it, Spencer was led to one of the queen-sized beds and they fell on it in a huff and a moan. They were twirling their tongues together when a knock on their door made them pause.

"Maybe if we are _really _quiet, they will go away." Derek whispered as he nibbled on Spencer's neck. Holding back a groan, Spencer held Derek's head in place. the same knock came on the door, but it was more rapid and louder. Derek got off of his white skinny lover and trudged over to the door.

"I hear you. I'm coming." He opened the door to see Penelope. "Hey baby girl, what's up?"

She gave both of them a sly smile as she saw Spencer's ruffled look. "Hotch wanted me to tell you that he expects everyone up around six tomorrow morning. So no funny business, you two."

Derek gave her a smile. "Spencer and I don't do 'funny business'. Is that all Hotch wanted?"

Garcia nodded. "Night boys! Behave!" Derek laughed and closed the door. He turned back to his Adonis and gave him a predatory smile.

"You look very sexy, pretty boy."

Spencer smiled. "Pen said behave and she wasn't talking about me." Derek walked over to Spencer and stroked his hair back.

"Have I told you that you are beautiful?"

Spencer blushed. "Every day." he yawned. Derek chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead. They got ready for bed and finally got back on the bed, but this time it was for sleep instead of 'extracurricular activities'. Derek wrapped his strong arms around Spencer's tiny shoulders. turning out the lights, the couple said goodnight to each other.

Reid sighed and tried to sleep through the first night of what seemed like a long case.

**Chapter 3! Yay! Boy I'm tired this past week. School is tomorrow and I'm totally not prepared! You guys reading and following and favoriting my stories have made me feel sooooo happy that you like my stories.**

**PLEASE keep reviewing and reading! I love you all.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here we go!**

**Thank you all for following, reviewing, and favoriting, and reading. and Here's to another week of school. Or torture as I call it.**

**XOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**

Chapter 4

Waking up and heading back to the station, Spencer poured himself a large coffee and sat down next to Penelope and her computer. Sipping the hot liquid reverently, he listened to Penelope type away on her super computer. Minutes later there was a bleeping sound from the computer.

"What does it say?" Reid asked, leaning forward. Penelope typed a code in and a window popped up on her screen.

"There's a match for DNA. But it's not a total match." Garcia typed a few more strokes. "It seems to be a match to a relative, possibly a brother or cousin."

"Great! Do you have an address?" Reid pulled out a pad and a pen.

"Harry Jonson. He lives in the next town over. 3875 Ealdor Ave. Want me to call up your chocolate lover and see if he want's to go knock down some doors and take names?"

Reid rolled his eyes and pick up the phone.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi knocked on the residence of Harry Jonson. A middle-aged man opened the door and sighed.

"What did Mike do _this_ time?" He asked. Morgan and Rossi exchanged glances.

"Mr. Jonson, I presume?" Rossi held out a hand. "Special Agent David Rossi at the Behavoiral Analysis Unit. This is Special Agent Derek Morgan of the BAU as well. Who is 'Mike'?"

Mr. Jonson shook both of their hands. "My brother. He usually gets in trouble a lot, but he isn't registered anywhere so the police come to me when he pulls stupid stunts."

"Can we ask you a few questions inside?" Morgan asked. It was hot outside and it was only the Spring.

Harry nodded and allowed them in. There was a clash of pots and a woman swearing.

Mr. Jonson stopped. "Kate?" He ran to the kitchen. Morgan and Rossi placed their hands on their guns and followed the man to see a woman on the ground with a cast on her leg.

"Damn him." She squeaked.

Harry went behind her to pick her up. "I know."

"If he wasn't family, I would kill him!"

"I know." he said without quarrel. "Uh, agents, this is my beloved wife, Kate. Kate, these are agent from the FBI."

Kate sat in a kitchen chair and smiled at them. "Hello, sorry for the noise. My crutches gave way as I was making dinner."

Harry handed her her crutches. "Babe, I told you to let me do dinner until you heal."

"Well, no offense honey, I couldn't stand another night of Chinese food." She held her stomach. "Mama can't handle another night of Mr. Fong's quick cooking."

"Ma'am, who did this to you?" Rossi asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Mike. Harry's brother."

"He came by last week, drunk as always. He and my wife got into an argument and he took a hammer and broke her leg." Harry explained. "Please, sit." He gestured to two chairs for the agents to sit in and they took them.

"What was the argument about?" Morgan asked.

Kate huffed. "I may have suggested that his children go to school and interact with other kids. And maybe a few moral issues as well."

"Such as?"

"He has a problem about how _relaxed_ her family is on certain issues." Harry said.

"And where were you during this time?" Rossi asked.

"I was pulling a late shift. Kate and I are trying for a baby." Kate and Harry joined hands. Morgan smiled.

"Congratulations."

"What can you tell us about Mike?"

Harry scoffed. "Where to begin? He's always violent when he's drunk, but he wouldn't harm anyone sober."

"What is this about?" Kate asked.

"We have reason to believe that he is tied into a number of rapes and kidnappings." Rossi informed them.

Kate gasped. "How did you figure that?"

"Well, we have DNA from the victims and the children that was never identified until now. Our tech specialist expanded the DNA search and found a match with your husband." Morgan explained.

Rossi continued. "Where does Mike live?"

Harry sighed. "He's basically a nomad, but he lives mainly in the large forest out back." He gestured to the back door.

"Can you show us?" Morgan asked. Kate went to move, but Harry stopped her.

"Honey, I don't want your foot to swell. I love you, but I don't think I can handle that again."

Kate stuck her tongue out playfully, but sat back on the chair.

Harry led them to the back porch. "There's the forest. Mike and I used to hunt in those forests when we were little, but I grew up. Mike always had a fantasy of being a wild man."

"Is there anyone else who lives with him?"

Harry shook his head. "Just his daughter."

Rossi gave a look to Morgan. "His daughter?"

"Yeah, uh Maxine. He had a fling with this girl and she left him Maxine with a note saying she couldn't handle being a teen mom."

"And there isn't anyone else who lives with him?"

"I'm for certain."

"Do you ever see Mike?"

Harry shook his head. "Just Maxine. Because of his nomadic nature, he doesn't bring in the bread, so to speak. So Kate and I put together a monthly army-sized grocery bag for them and we leave it on the porch here. Maxine comes to pick it up late at night so the neighbors don't see her. Tonight she suppose to come and pick it up." He pointed to the three large bags on the corner on the back porch.

"Do you think she will be able to answer some questions?" Rossi and Morgan knew if anyone knew anything, it would be her.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. But she doesn't like new people often."

Morgan looked at Rossi. "It's worth a shot. I'll call Hotch."

* * *

It was late and the local police and BAU waited patiently for the girl to show up. Reid was standing near a bush gazing through a pair of night binoculars.

"No movement from the forest, yet." Hotch whispered to Holke

"How do we know that she'll be here?" Holke whispered.

"According to Mr. Jonson, tonight's the night that she comes to pick the packages up." Prentess replied.

There was a hush as a sign of the girl appeared. As the bushes parted, two girls came out.

"Maxine, do we have to do this at night?" Asked the younger of the two. "It's dark out here."

"Clara, we have to get this now otherwise father will be mad." Maxine stated.

The two girls approached the porch and grabbed the packages. As they were leaving, Hotch signaled them that they should move forward and exited the clearing.

"Are you Maxine?" He asked. Maxine and Clara froze before they ran for the shelter of the woods. Other officers came out from the bush line and ran towards the girls. They chased the duo through the forest.

* * *

Maxine and Clara hid behind a large tree and waited for the sounds to disappear.

"What do they want from us?" Clara whispered.

Maxine shook her head. "I don't know, but they can't find the others." She handed the packages to Clara. "You need to go. Make sure John eats. Keep Milly out of the bread box. Wait for father to return."

"What are you going to do?" Clara asked.

"They want me. Count to ten and run to the house. I'll be there soon."

"No you can't leave. We need you."

Maxine hugged Clara. "I know it's scary to not have me around, but you have to try. Once I lose them I'll come back. I promise." Maxine ran from Clara. She prayed that they would be okay.

* * *

Hotch and Morgan ran through the forest and couldn't find any of the girls.

"Maybe we spooked them, her uncle did say she was shy." said Holke as he walked up to them.

"Yes that was a bad judgement call on my part." Hotch said.

"Don't beat yourself up, Hotch." Morgan comforted.

"It doesn't matter right now. The other girl's name was Clara."

"The first rape victim's child was named 'Clara'. After her grandmother." Rossi joined the group.

"Mr. Jonson was sure that his brother only had _one_ daughter?" Morgan asked Rossi.

Rossi nodded. "Yes. Maybe he knows more than he tells us."

"Or maybe he doesn't know about the other kids. This man does live in the forest. He's hidden from the outside world without any connections besides his brother." Morgan suggested.

"We need to find Maxine and Clara. They are the only link to Mike"

"We got one!" one of the deputies yelled. Two deputies brought out Maxine who was struggling against them. They led her over to Holke, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi.

Hotch stepped forward. "Are you Maxine?"

Maxine was silent and didn't make eye contact.

"Are you related to Mike Jonson?"

They were met with silence.

"Where is Clara?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe we should try to force a couple answers out of her?" The deputy on Maxine's left suggested.

"No that won't be necessary, deputy." Rossi said. Morgan shot a glance at Hotch who nodded slightly.

"Let's take her back to the station."

* * *

They pushed Maxine into the holding cell and locked her in. She was still silent as she took a seat inside.

"Do you think she will start talking soon?" Garcia asked.

"We don't know, maybe a night in the cell will help her cooperate." Hotch replied.

"She's been sheltered all her life. She's only known her father and her uncle and aunt; I would think that she need to get used to us and to trust us before talking to us." Reid explained.

There was a commotion that headed towards the BAU as Miss Pendive came bustling in with her cameraman.

"Sheriff Holke, I was told that you caught the person responsible for these _heinous_ crimes. Is this the rapist?" she pointed to Maxine. "Is she some transvestite who gets off on these types of things?"

Holke sighed. "Miss Pendive, what is the nature of your visit?"

She huffed. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but there are rapes, kidnappings, and killings. Follow up question, is your niece involved in these wrong-doings?"

"Deputy, please escort Miss Pendive out the premises before I arrest her for obstructing a police investigation." Doing as he said, a deputy led the newswoman out of the building. Holke turned back to the BAU.

"I deal with that. Every day. Every week. If I try to sue her she slaps me with a suit of her own."

"She sounds like a _fun_ person to be around." Garcia muttered to Emily.

Morgan looked over at Maxine. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a braid that went down to her waist. Her big blue eyes were the same as Tyler's in the picture as they stared around in fear. Her mouth was in a thin line as she kept silent.

"We should get her a blanket or something for her. To get her comfortable." JJ's mother instincts kicked in.

The cell door was opened and a blanket placed on the ground for Maxine. She didn't move for the blanket, but seemed to relax a little.

"We'll see what comes up in the morning with Maxine. Maybe she can tell us where her father is as well as the rest of the kids."

"But we have to remember that the other children may be the same as her. They may not even want to go back to their mothers." Rossi stated.

"That's a possibility we will deal with later on. For now, let's get some sleep." Hotch broke the meeting and they went back to their hotel rooms.

Maxine grabbed the blanket once they were gone. She had curled up underneath the cell bench; she experienced more cramped spaces and less warmth from a blanket.

"They won't find them." She whispered. "They will never find them."

**Finally it is over...this chapter I mean. It has been a long week. I had almost 14 hours of sleep this week. THIS WEEK! Idk how I did it with such energy in school.**

**I will update To Be a Consort later in the week.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5.. So much to do this week and near failing so please bare with me... This old mare (ahem ...me...almost 18!) needs to keep up with the times and grades. I love writing for the pleasure of writing and the comments that you guys are giving me is very wonderful; for my first story and for this story as well. I've never had enough confidence to do this and I love it.. So thank you thank you thank you!**

Chapter 5

The BAU team arrived back at the local sheriff station and began to work on the case a bit more when they saw a few local goof-ups harassing Maxine. Hotch came up to one and pulled one away from the bars.

"Yo, man, what's the dealio, dawg?" (yeah sterotypical hooligan...sorry)

"She is a part of an investigation and you are harassing her." Hotch turned to a deputy. "Get them out of here." The deputy nodded and grabbed the boys and led them out of the station. Turning back to Maxine, Hotch made eye-contact with her before she turned away from him. Garcia set up her laptop and began typing away.

"The lab report is up, boss-man."

"Which one?" He asked.

"The DNA report? To determine if Maxine is Mike's daughter and if all the children taken had the same father?" Garcia clarified. She waved a hand nonchalantly. "I was bored last night so I ran a couple of tests for fun."

"How?" Rossi asked. "The hotel we're staying at doesn't have internet access."

Garcia eyed him behind her sparkly red glasses. "Some questions you shouldn't ask, Dave." She continued to type away on her computer.

"What did you find, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Drum roll, please." Garcia hit a button on her lap top and the sound of drums rolling came out. "Winner, Winner, chicken dinner! All the DNA collected from the mothers, kids, and our little cage-bird match Mr. Harry Jonson's DNA as the brother of the rapist."

"So we have DNA, we have a person in custody, we have the name of our unsub and a general location, and a limited amount of time to find him." Rossi listed on his hand. "So what now?"

A telephone rang nearby and Sheriff Holke answered it. "Sheriff." He said into the phone. His eyes widened and muttered a response and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

Holke ran a hand through his thinning hair. "That was my wife. Melissa is in trouble. Miss Pendive is questioning her."

"Do you need us to come with you?" Emily asked.

Holke shook his head. "No, I just need a restraining order that the local judge signed and run over there. This had gone to far." He reached for a folder and his gun before leaving the station. Hotch grabbed him before he left.

"Jared, I want you to think about what you are doing. You being a friend of mine can't help you if you do something stupid."

Holke huffed. "You don't know what it is like to live with her, Aaron."

"Jared, give me your gun." Hotch demanded without any room for argument. Holke sighed and handed Hotch the gun. "Rossi, Reid, please go with Sheriff Holke and see if we can see what this is about."

"Aaron, I don't need escorts to my own house." Holke sighed.

"Yes, but I know you, Jared. And I know how you will get so let my agents go with you."

Finally agreeing for the agents to go with him, Sheriff Holke left with Reid and Rossi to his house. After they left, Garcia began to type away on super laptop. Morgan sat next to her and stared at the door that Reid left through.

"A watched pot doesn't boil, my chocolate god." The tech goddess sang to him. Morgan smiled and reached for a legal pad and began doodling.

"I worry about that boy sometimes, Pen."

"The boy may be skinny, but he can hold his own. Plus Rossi is there with him so there's no worry."

Still, he shook his head. "Not unless Rossi breaks a hip." Garcia giggled and then composed herself.

"I'm telling on you."

"Go ahead, baby girl. I dare you." They both giggled. A woman in her twenties walked up to them.

"Agents Morgan and Garcia?"

Morgan stood and shook the lady's hand. "Yes, how can we help you?"

"I'm Agent Stevens from Child Protective Services. I was called in on the case by Sheriff Holke. May I ask where he is?"

"He went to respond to a disturbance related to the case." Hotch answered her.

Agent Stevens nodded. "Now, this girl here," she gestured to Maxine. "She is how old?"

"18 by our accounts. She hasn't spoken since we got her last night." Prentiss informed her. "We thought a night in the cell would loosen her up, but I guess she is very stubborn."

"So, my supervisor told me that there are other children besides this one."

"We assume that there are six others including the boy, Tyler who was taken last week."

"And what would the age range be on these children?"

Garcia piped up from behind her screen. "Between the ages of 13 to 6 months. With Clara being the oldest and Tyler being the youngest."

"Why all the questions?" Hotch asked.

Agent Stevens handed him a paper. "This man has to answer for the unlawful detainment of the children he fathered. Now, my supervisor is prepared to take these children away from this community and be set up in foster homes elsewhere."

"But their mothers are here." JJ interrupted. "Wouldn't your supervisor let the children go back to their birth parent?"

Shrugging, Agent Stevens answered. "I don't like it either. I even threaten to quit if he made me do so, but I have a brother who is dependent on me to support him."

"So your supervisor would separate these kids who have known nothing else but their father and drop them in a whole new place with new things that would scare them. I don't think that they will be able to cope." Morgan said while he shook his head.

"You won't be able to find them." Came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Maxine staring angrily at them. It was the first time she had talked since last night.

"What did you say?" Hotch demanded.

Maxine gave him a cool glare but said nothing.

"What do you mean that we won't be able to find them?" Agent Stevens asked. "Your father has no right to detain these children. He is a monster and deserves to be punished."

Maxine's eyes widened and grew angry. "Go to hell." she whispered.

Agent Stevens stepped forward, but Morgan stopped her.

"Don't." He said. "She is trying to aggravate you."

"Morgan, I think it is time for us to interview Maxine." Hotch said without room for argument. Morgan nodded and asked for the door to be opened.

"Put her in an interview room and make sure she stays there." Morgan told the deputy who opened the door. The deputy nodded and led Maxine to a room. Agent Stevens was watching her as she went by with a firm line on her face.

Garcia came up to her. "If it makes you feel any better, we've dealt with serial killers that have gotten into all of our heads."

"It's just my first time on the field." Agent Stevens explained. "I've read up on how to deal with people like that, but I guess that it is a thing you have to be exposed to."

Morgan smiled at her. "Well I can say that after a while, you build up a defense of sorts against them." Morgan's phone rang and he saw that it was Reid. He excused himself from the ladies and answer it.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He answered.

"You know you should be professional when you answer the phone." Came his lover's voice.

"Would it be bad to tell you that you're on speaker-phone?"

"WHAT?!" Reid almost screeched.

Morgan laughed. "I'm kidding, tough guy. Did you settle that disturbance?"

Reid sighed. "Yeah. Miss Pendive was accusing Melissa of the murder of Janie and trying to make it seem like she had a part in the kidnappings even though she would've been in her early teens at the time of the first kidnapping."

"Well, we have dealt with kids who do that sort of thing because they are extremely obedient and loyal to their parents or parental figures."

"Maybe that's what happening with Maxine."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember our profile on Mike Jonson? We said he might have an accomplice who is loyal. She isn't giving up anything because she is loyal to the man who housed, clothed, and cared for her since she was born."

"Then she would have a image of him and think that we are the bad guys."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"We have her in interrogation. I'll relay it to Hotch."

"Okay." Reid sighed. Rossi and I are on our way back."

"Cool, babe. I love you."

There was silence on the other end. "Rossi's here, Der." came a hushed whisper.

Morgan smiled and chuckled. "Come on now, babe."

"I'll hang up." threatened Reid.

"Then when we get home, you will be in big trouble."

"Derek!"

"I would tie you up and make you beg for me. Remember the last time?" Morgan asked though he knew his little genius knew everything.

"I swear you make me hard, I will end you."

"Say it and then we can hang up."

"Fine...I love you."

"There. Was that hard?"

There was a click on the other line. And Morgan shook his head and put his phone away. He set a path toward the interrogation room to talk to Hotch.

**Sorry to cut this chapter short but I've been needing to update so...yeah explaintion given. Today was the end of the 9 weeks for my school and I feel so happy and I can't wait for the weekend to come.**

**I will update To Be a Consort soon as well and I have another story idea coming out of my head so...Allonsy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


End file.
